To Die by Your Side
by FredNeverDied
Summary: "Everyone wants to know who you're going to live for...and which flag you're going to die under." The night Voldemort goes to Godric's Hollow, from the perspectives of James Potter and Severus Snape. T for strong language.
1. I

_To Die By Your Side  
_ or  
 _Diptych_

I.

* * *

 _i_.

Severus had had three beers tonight.

Was it three beers?

He hiccupped.

Oh yes, three beers.

Fuck, he wished he could hold his alcohol better.

The Muggle waitress drifted by and he casually flicked his wand at her. A thin blue jet her square in the shoulders and immediately her course changed as she went to grab him another round. He didn't often go to Muggle establishments, but it was an easy way to get out paying if he just Imperio'd the staff into serving him and Obliviated his way out of trouble at the end of the evening.

The fourth beer clunked onto table, overlapping with the water circle left by the last one in a morose little Venn diagram.

"Is that alright sir?" asked the waitress by rote, her eyes not focusing as she gazed at him.

"That's fine," he muttered, not really looking at her either, with her silly cat ears and painted whiskers. She slipped away as he rolled his eyes.

Here he was. Twenty-one years old on October thirty-first, nineteen-eighty-one, three beers in.

He took a gulp.

Three and a half beers in.

What was he coming to?

He would be hungover the next morning, but he didn't need to show up to a Death Eater meeting until that evening and if summons came tonight, he could say he was scouting a Muggle neighborhood for blitz points. Which was not technically untrue. He knew enough about the neighborhood to fudge information if it was demanded. On the other hand, if Dumbledore called him, of course he would have to show up, drunk as he was. He wondered if he could pull off the Apparation? No no, of course he could. He would. Have to keep up that impressive double agent look. Have to Apparate While Impaired successfully. Why not? Yeah, he could do that. He could always pull it together. He could…could…ugh.

Fuck, this was boring.

Fuck, this wasn't worth it.

When was the last time he'd had an actually decent Halloween?

 _Thirteen-years old on October thirty-first, nineteen-seventy-three. He was a scarecrow, she was a cat, it was a tiny little party a few prefects had thrown together, and she kept going on and on about some Hitchcock movie tradition her family had for the holiday and…_

Four.

Four beers, all the way in now.

His waitress drifted by again.

Fucking cat.

Lily was a much prettier cat.

 _Imperio_. Why stop now?

Severus buried his fists in his eyes and rubbed hard.

Fucking boring.

Fucking decisions.

Fucking sides not being what he thought they'd be.

Join the club with the leader who understands true power and importance. Or join the club with the person you would die to protect. Or join both, why not? Then they both can hate you.

Fucking everything not being what it was supposed to be.

Where was the woman he loved and the life he wanted? Where was the calling and the profound magic he gave up his life for? In the bottom of a beer maybe?

He started searching through the fifth, slowly now, but still with gusto.

By now his senses were sincerely dulled; peripheral vision was undulating and annoying, fingers were numb sticking against the frosted glass, and the weight of his head was exhausting. Slowly, and without truly realizing what he was doing, his head fell forwards to rest on the table edge. There was a song playing in the background—something slow and nostalgic, like a sad siren call. His consciousness slipped a few times and finally anchored in the lyrics, as though if he didn't find something to concentrate on, his mind would entirely wreck itself.

 _Take me out tonight, where there's music and there's people, and they're young and alive. Driving in your car, I never never want to go home, because I haven't got one, anymore_ …

He smiled slowly to himself, remembering. They'd done that once together. When his parents were fighting and he'd had enough of the shouting. He'd gone to her house, as he often would, just to be somewhere safe and sit on the front steps, but when she happened to step out to water a plant, she found him and frowned sympathetically.

… _Take me out tonight, because I want to see people, and I want to see life…_

They were both stuck at midpoint between fourteen and fifteen and she clearly wasn't supposed to know how to drive but she pushed him into the jump seat and took the wheel herself and they rolled through the nicer neighborhoods ten miles below the limit with the radio up just a little too loud.

… _Driving in your car…_

He didn't ask where she'd learned to man a vehicle; she didn't ask what the fight had been about. They just drove. And when they got back to her house he never came so close to kissing her than at that minute.

… _Oh, please don't drop me home, because it's not my home, it's their home, and I'm welcome no more…_

Even now at the bar, he thinks she would have kissed him back.

… _And I, I am welcome no more…_

* * *

 _ii_.

Harry had had three juice boxes today.

Was it three boxes?

The boy went squealing by and James sighed.

Three boxes.

Fuck, he needed to keep those things higher out of reach.

As Harry could be heard stomp-running another circle through the bottom floor of the house, James collapsed onto the sofa, prepared to make faces at him when he came through the living room. Happy shrieks intensified as the little one-year-old appeared around the corner, eyes already on his father in expectation. James grabbed his years and blew a loud, fearsome raspberry at the boy and he, giggle-stricken, went squealing off in mock-terror to run another lap. James sagged again into the cushions.

Ah Merlin, what a day.

He and Lily had been cleaning upstairs while, little to their knowledge, the baby had woken up a half hour early from napping on the couch and found their stock pile of sugary juice in the pantry floor. Lily was only just going to wake the boy when she found him in the cupboard, grinning up at her with a sugar film coating every wee tooth. How Harry had managed to get straws into each pouch was a mystery to his parents, unless, as Lily touted hopefully, there had been some early magic bursts going on. But James decided magic could wait if this was what it did to babies.

What it had boiled down to was the Potters dealing with a super-charged toddler for the rest of their afternoon, with the charming extra 78 grams of sugar pumping through his system, if the number of empty boxes were anything to go by.

The screaming alarm was coming in louder and James dutifully sat up to pull a face at the boy for their game. As expected, flapping his arms and shaking his glasses off his nose was enough to start another, laughing lap.

Fine. He'd do anything if it got Harry to burn off…the…three…

It was then that James spotted a suspicious little box lying discarded under the chest of drawers across the room.

Four. Four juice boxes.

He groaned.

How much longer? Crash already, would ya? And just how long did Lily plan to take a shower up there, anyhow?

James leaned over the sofa and flicked on the radio for some peace, something soothing maybe, Mozart? that was a thing, yeah? But at the first sound wave, he found it was too late for further peace tonight.

… _three days ago. Ministry of Magic authorities now confirm the attack to be the work of the terror group, the Death Eaters, led by You-Know-Who. While Ministry employees arrived at the scene as soon as possible, two civilian wizards appeared at the spot even before them and engaged the Death Eaters in duels_ …

James was so distracted he almost missed as the black-haired cannonball hurtled in, but he thundered " _oogidyboogidy!_ " at the last moment and Harry carried on.

… _but some witnesses say that the two men matched descriptions of a couple from last week who fought back with two other vigilantes in a blitz in Muggle Bedfordshire. They are identified one man as tall and thin, with long black hair, the other as short and stocky, with brown hair and broad shoulders_ …

James grinned—sounded like Sirius and Peter were doing alright if they were still getting sent out for strikeback runs. He hoped it was them, as at least that meant they were alive. Getting information into the little house in Godric's Hollow always proved difficult for Peter. Since no one knew he served as their Secret Keeper, it made it harder for him to slip away from headquarters, and he'd been gone away for longer and longer periods of time lately. James reckoned it had been nearly two weeks now since the last visit. Only way to get news anymore was on the bloody biased Ministry waves and—

"Da!" shouted a disgruntled voice, and James found Harry staring at him from the doorway, looking terribly affronted for being ignored.

For lack of imagination, James started from the sofa and collapsed in a heap on the floor with an exaggerated death groan.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, giggle, giggle, giggle _,_ he was off again.

… _Four people still were killed in the skirmish, two young Muggle boys, and two adults_ …

Okay, that was enough. That was enough. James quickly stood up and fiddled with the stations for a new frequency. Two young boys…Couldn't be that much older than Harry…What must the parents be…? That's enough. That's enough. He found a Muggle station running a children's Halloween special.

"…Cause I'm the bogey bogey bogey man tonight!" chuckled a DJ, "And we've got another caller here to tell us what scary scary thing gets to them the most!"

A second voice, very young: "I'm scared of spiders in the dark."

"Ooh, wow love, that's pretty scary, pretty scary. But you be strong next time and show those spiders who's braver, right!"

James rolled his eyes and spun through stations again.

What scary scary thing gets to you the most. Fuck, he'd love to be scared of spiders again.

… _Take me out tonight…_

Thumpthumpthumpthump—"Dah!"

James pounded his chest like a gorilla this time and bellowed, Harry kept running and laughing. The boy was getting slower now, but still with gusto.

… _Where there's music and there's people who are young and alive…_

 _Mm_. Music and people sounded good right now. James sank back against the sofa pillows again. Perhaps not playing round twenty of _charad_ _é_ _abs_ _ú_ _rd_ with a baby and cleaning up juice boxes. When was the last good October thirty-first he'd had? Three Halloweens ago. Yeah, that was a good one. Before the war was so intense, when everything was still ripe and exciting and so many more of his friends were alive. Him and Lily and Sirius and Remus and Peter and Marlene and Dorcas and Fabian and Gideon and Frank and Alice—everybody, all the young adults together at Phoenix headquarters, drinking and dancing and eating outrageous amounts of chocolate, until Lily made them all quiet down and watch one of her Muggle films. What he'd give to be there with them again. How he missed them. It was a crime in itself that Harry didn't know their faces…

… _Driving in your car, I never never want to go home, because I haven't got one…anymore_ …

James pressed his lips in a line. Phoenix headquarters was such a beautiful place before it was emptied out.

"Dah?"

He looked down and started to find that Harry had padded in and up to his father without a sound. The boy approached and rested his cheek on James' knee. At last—the sugar crash. James pulled him up into his lap and kissed the little head.

No, look at this. He was being stupid; they still had a home.

Fucking scary. Fucking war. Two little boys killed. Fucking dying. Why had only Sirius and Peter gone to fight? Where were the others? Fucking scary. Fucking—

Ugh, no, that's enough, that's enough. He buried his face in Harry's hair and reassured himself. He was overwhelmed, but when was he not these days? That's all it was. Just the loneliness of the house and the routine of hiding and the paranoia begat by the radio. That was all it was. And it's not like the spirit of Halloween was helping any.

… _Because it's not my home, it's their home, and I'm welcome no more…_


	2. II

_To Die By Your Side  
_ or  
 _Diptych_

II.

* * *

 _i._

… _And if a double-decker bus, crashes into us_ …

Severus rolled his forehead against the table edge and blew air through his lips. _If?_ Had that not happened already? (" _Mudblood!_ " "I'm sorry." "I'm not interested." "I'm sorry!" "Save your breath.")

 _…To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die…_

He rocked his head the other way, pressing the hard line into his skull half for punishment, half for boredom. He'd had that chance. He'd always had that chance to join her. The Order of the Phoenix versus the Death Eaters, Dumbledore versus the Dark Lord, and everyone wants to know which side Severus Snape is going to join, which flag he wants to die under. He'd die next to her any die, but live? Live across the line, so far from the Dark Magic he craved?

Fuck, he wished he was brave enough to live for her.

 _…To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine…_

Never never going to be mine.

* * *

 _ii_.

… _And if a ten-tuck truck, kills the both us_...

The line nearly drowned out the sound of shower water turning off upstairs, but James was always paying attention to wherever she was in his vicinity. He had been since he was thirteen.

Trucks were never the problem then of course. Then it had always been any competing boys in the room, any schoolyard dangers, usually contrived and always overdefended by him.

Trucks were never the problem. ("So what now? We finish today and go join up?" "Why not Evans?" "You know this is positively crazy." "Sure it is. But there's no chance either of us are going to back down now, is there?" "Never.")

… _To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die…_

They'd joined the Order the same day as graduation, ducking out early from the party even to hasten off to a meeting with Mad-Eye. Sirius, Peter, and Remus had slinked off in that order as well, and they all signed the pledge together. They would live together. Fight together. Be knights of the people together. (Or, wait, something equally bullshitty.) Whatever. Lies they had been told, or maybe told themselves, about how glamorous battle would be. Like a grand slumber party at headquarters where you darted out and played war with the other kids before coming back home in time for dinner. They believed their own myths all the way up until the first members were killed in front of them.

Nothing had really been right since that last good Halloween, had it?

… _If a double-decker bus, crashes into us…._

Fuck, he wished he'd known what they were getting into before they did it.

… _To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine…  
_


	3. III

_To Die By Your Side  
_ or  
 _Diptych_

III.

* * *

 _i._

… _Take me out tonight, take me anywhere, I don't care_ …

Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here.

Oh, it was getting late now, wasn't it.

The cat flounced by Severus and he shot another curse at her thigh. Maybe he would force her home with him tonight. Maybe he would take her and use her and Obliviate her and send out again in the morning and never let her know. Or maybe he would just make her come close enough that he could rip those stupid fucking ears off her head and tell her to just bring him a damn beer so he could hate himself better.

"Another," he muttered when she was in earshot, and she floated away again.

… _I don't care. I don't care_ …

Why did he choose magic over love? Why couldn't she love the magic he did? These were two very simple requests, for fuck's sake.

Because he would always be a coward.

And because dark magic is bad magic.

He could only admit them when he was so very inebriated.

 _I_ am a coward and _I_ am bad.

… _And in the darkened underpass, I thought, oh God, my chance has come at last_ …

He should have kissed her once.

The cat plunked down another glass.

He should have kissed Lily Evans just once.

He knew he never could have loved with her, or lived with her, not the way he wanted to, but he should have kissed her, and he wanted to die with her. There was always the possibility it could still happen in a fight. He against James, perhaps, and she against Bellatrix—it had happened once before already—and they could die at the same moment, even next to each other.

Next to each other but absolutely not together.

He should have asked at least once if he could kiss her.

… _But then a strange fear gripped me and I, I just couldn't ask._

It was getting late now.

* * *

 _ii._

 _Take me out tonight, take me anywhere, I don't care_ …

Wouldn't that be nice?

It _was_ getting late. Perfect timing.

James glanced down at Harry as the boy began to stir, not one to back down from a sugar rush completely.

"Dah?"

James smiled and drew his wand, blowing colored smoke from the tip for his son to play with. What a beautiful little thing they'd created together.

… _I don't care, I don't care…_

At least he had his mother's eyes. So beautiful. How soon until they could be a real family? One that went out to parks and restaurants and movies and didn't have to fear for each other's' safety every hour of the day.

Harry continued to giggle and snatch at the vaporous whisps.

Wouldn't it be great to get out of the fucking house for the first time in a year?

Wouldn't it be great to see some people?

Wouldn't be great to be _anywhere_ tonight?

Anywhere that was together, and not here.

He blew another stream of smoke for Harry.

… _And in the darkened underpass, I thought, oh God, my chance has come at last_ …

What if he just took Lily out? For one night. Harry was exhausted, it was obvious from the way he swatted lazily at tendrils. What if they popped out to the movies or drinks for just an hour or two? It had been over a year, for fuck's sake, maybe they should break the rules just once.

("Cheers, love." "Mm. Ta." "I love you Evans." "I love you too." "Happy nineteenth birthday.")

Maybe he would take her out tonight.

… _But then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn't ask_ …

Or maybe he just shouldn't bother.

It was getting late, after all.

There was a creak at the floorboard just below the stair and James looked up as his wife entered the room, grinning at the sight of them.

So beautiful.

… _I never, never want to go home…._

"Bedtime for the boy," she said, clapping her hands and holding them out to Harry.

"Mah," he cried, stretching for her.

James grabbed him first, getting in one more hug, one more nuzzle, before depositing him in Lily's arms.

"Bed time for the big boy, too," she said over the transaction.

"Long day," he agreed.

… _And if a double decker bus, crashes into us…_

She pinned Harry on her hip, now observing James' face.

"Alright there?" she asked.

He nodded as he collapsed back on the sofa and stretched. Taking in the sight of them. So so beautiful. So worth sticking around for.

… _To die by your side_ …

"Yeah," replied, yawning. "Just a long day. Merlin, I'm glad to have you."

… _Well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine…_

There was a creek outside in the yard and she glanced at the door, before turning to squint at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere tonight, mister," she said, her eyes smiling. "I'm exhausted too."

He shook his head, thinking of something witty to say back, something cute and suggestive and silly like they were still very young and irresponsible.

And then the door banged open.

* * *

 _iii._

 _…I don't care, I don't care…_

"Excuse me sir? Excuse me sir? Hey mate!"

Severus had to make an effort for his eyes to focus. A beard. A buttoned shirt collar. A manager. He suddenly wished for the cat ears and whiskers again.

"Listen mate, I think you've had enough tonight. Got anybody who can pick you up?"

… _Driving in your car_ …

An Imperio, Imperio. Make him leave. Why couldn't he get the words to work?

… _I never never want to go home…_

The man eyeballed the wand Severus was attempting to wield.

"Come on mate, just pay up for the night."

… _Because I haven't got one…_

There was a loud noise outside and Severus stared at the window for a second before turning back.

"Imperi…" he tried, hoping he was pointing in the right direction.

"Sir—"

… _Anymore, anymore…_

There was a far more interesting ruckus outside for a moment.

"Come on mate—"

… _And if a double decker bus crashes into us_ …

And then the door banged open.

" _Severus_!"

He turned at the sound of his name, to see none other than Regulus Black rushing in.

"Black?" he said, only now appreciating the difficulty of the L when inebriated.

"Severus, it's happening!" The younger man was in front of him, shaking his friend's shoulders, the manager pushed away

… _To die by your side…_

L, L, L, L, L. He grinned at Regulus. He made funny faces when he was scared. Severus liked to pretend that's what Sirius looked like, if only because he liked to think of Sirius being afraid.

… _Would be such a heavenly way to die…_

"Fuck," Regulus muttered, pinching his nose by the bridge. "You drunk, fucking fool. _Look at me!_ " He grabbed Severus' shoulders again.

"Lily Potter," he said. "Lily Evans."

… _a pleasure, a privilege…_

L, L, L, L, L, Lily. Such a pretty cat. Such a should have kissed her.

"Lily," Severus repeated.

"The Dark Lord's found out; he finally brought Pettigrew around, they're in Godric's Hollow apparently; I came as fast as I found out but— _are you listening to me_?"

L, L, L, L, wait, what?

"Say it again," Severus said.

 _…To die by your side, well, the pleasure the privilege_ …

Regulus stared him dead in the eyes.

… _is mine_.

"The Dark Lord is killing Lily Evans tonight."


	4. IV

_To Die By Your Side  
_ or  
 _Diptych_

IV.

* * *

 _i_.

 _..Oh there is a light and it never goes out…_

Severus sobered immediately, rose from the bench with a wounded roar and Disapparated on the spot, to the shrieks of the staff and Regulus shouting "No, no, that's not what I meant! You can't—!"

* * *

 _ii._

 _…There is a light and it never goes out…_

James' head snapped up to the door but he knew already who it was. What would happen. How it would end. How long it would take.

They had seconds, didn't they?

* * *

 _iii._

 _…There is a light and it never goes out_ …

He stumbled as he hit ground again, vaguely aware that he has splinched his arm in travel.

* * *

 _iv._

… _There is a light and it never goes out_ ….

Fuck, fuck, fuck. If he was here, _Voldemort here_ , what had happened to Peter? Tortured, surely, or blackmailed. He _knew_ they should have set up better defenses around Mrs. Pettigrew.

* * *

 _v_.

… _There is a light and it never goes out_ …

There were screams down the road, people shouting "Fire! Fire!" Severus turned on his heel and snapped closer, leaving part of himself behind again probably. Turns out he couldn't Apparate While Impaired like he thought he could.

He wasn't thinking of alcohol.

* * *

 _vi._

… _There is a light and it never goes out_ …

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

She careened up the stairs before the thing could get her and James could only hope she would find to her wand in time. Where was his?

Fuck! No! On the sofa, and he was already in the hall.

* * *

 _vii._

 _…There is a light and it never goes out_ …

Severus was just in front of it, the burning house, and he was definitely splinched but it didn't matter if he was missing a shoulder because he was certainly missing his heart.

("Spare her my lord, just her.")

Shaking so violently he tripped up the stairs twice, he sprinted into the betrayed little house.

* * *

 _viii_.

 _…There is a light and it never goes out…_

Voldemort wasn't even so much of a man standing there, but a cloud hovering and roiling.

"Please?"

"I'll give you anything?"

"Why?"

"He's a baby and she's perfect, please…"

But he didn't say any of it; he didn't have the time.

He only heard the black cloud laugh and say the words, the two words. Only heard her upstairs, screaming and crying for him.

* * *

 _ix_.

 _…There is a light and it never goes out…_

James Potter's body was crumpled in the hall, but Severus never even looked down at it.

("Spare her, _please_.")

He would hear her crying though, of course crying, if she were alive. _Why_ couldn't he hear crying?

He was crashing up the stairs, speaking her name with trembling lips, and the house was on fire, fire. Where was the Dark Lord? No it didn't matter.

"Lily? Lily?"

Sobs. There they were. Unmistakable, crying. She lived! _she lived_! and never mind that it didn't sound like her, for _she lived_!

He found the top of the stairs and here was the source of the fire, the child's room. White elephant wall paper was all he could see from the landing.

"Lily?"

* * *

 _x._

… _There is a light in your eyes and it never goes out_ …

Time lurched into slow motion, like a speeding train hitting the emergency brakes and pulling hard against the repression.

There was green light at the tip of the wand and James' clarity was perfect.

Peter. Peter, I'm sorry we did this to you.

The light formed a starburst pattern as it spread outward and forward

Remus. Remus would throw up when he found out.

Tendrils swirled from the grouping, reaching, like colored smoke.

Sirius. Blimey, and I thought you were alright.

Did he feel hot, or cold? Did curses give off temperatures?

Harry. "Dah!" and a cheek against his knee. So so beautiful.

He could hear it, a roaring, so very close.

Lily. The feel of her lips, the squint of her eyes, the way she twirled in his arms at their wedding. He would not die with her, but they had lived.

And then he was engulfed.

* * *

 _xi._

 _…There is a light in your eyes and it never goes out…_

He couldn't tell if he was dead, or dying, or perhaps just very very alive. Something that hovered on the cusp in between then, a flittery shadow world where death of the soul felt so very present, and the pain of living so very obvious.

The baby, the spawn, the mewling little bag that cost him everything—this was what cried, this was what destroyed him; and it sat in its crib and howled while he moved into the room.

She lay just before the baby bed, fallen in a heap, hair obscuring her face.

("Spare her, I beg of you.") Not unconscious. No, he wouldn't bother with false hope. If Potter's quim yet lived then she had done something to secure that. And it would have destroyed her, nothing else could do it. This knowledge was inherent and obvious, and when he clutched her wrist for pulse it was confirmed.

How long did he hold her, sobbing, screaming over the baby behind them? How long did he drown there beside her, hoping the burning room might just kill him and be done with?

There was noise down below, a motorcycle, a scream, and the Muggles alarms were still going off.

Their time was over, her friends would be here now, those who deserved to hold her, those who had been brave enough to live for her.

One kiss to her brow, one more look into her white face, and he rose to leave.

He Disapparated, his departure covered up by the inferno's cracking and popping around them, and left mother and baby to those who could yet do for them.

At least he did get to die with her.


	5. V

**_~There is a Light and It Never Goes Out~_**

 _Take me out tonight_  
Where there's music and there's people  
Who are young and alive  
Driving in your car  
I never never want to go home  
Because _I haven't got one anymore_

Take me out tonight  
Because I want to see people  
And _I want to see life_  
Driving in your car  
Oh please don't drop me home  
 _Because it's not my home, it's their home  
And I'm welcome no more_

And if a double-decker bus  
Crashes into us  
 _To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die_  
And if a ten ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
 _Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

Take me out tonight  
Take me anywhere, I don't care  
I don't care, I don't care  
And in the darkened underpass  
I thought Oh God, _my chance has come at last_  
But then a strange fear gripped me  
And I just _couldn't_ ask

Take me out tonight  
Oh take me anywhere, I don't care  
I don't care, I don't care  
Driving in your car  
 _I never never want to go home_  
Because I haven't got one  
No, I haven't got one

And if a double-decker bus  
Crashes in to us  
To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die  
 _And if a ten ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

 _Oh, there is a light and it never goes out_  
There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out  
 _There is a light in your eyes and it never goes out_

~The Smiths, 1986


End file.
